Love You Sober
by KaptinKiller
Summary: Sequel to Drunk Love. Now they've been caught! Read to find out. This is a very lemonie story,and there will be chapters.
1. Caught!

I had gotten a lot of comments about a sequel so I decided why not? And this a chapter by chapter

Kagome's eyes went wider….if that was possible. Oh my God! She thought. Her whole word was spinning so fast she felt sick., surely she didn't. She thought. But then glimpses of the previous night assaulted her brain in a flurry of visions, and her blush was evident as she recalled that she told Kouga she wanted him.

Kouga feeling like Kagome had for gotten him, squeezed his hand that was currently residing on Kagome's breast. God did that excite him as her nipple instantly hardened at his squeeze..

Kagome gasped at her body's response to Kouga. Instantly she felt the heat travel south. She should tell him no, screamed her conscious, that and besides her head was currently ramming itself against a brick wall in her mind. Kagome drew in a breath and opened her mouth to tell him so when Kouga quickly pulled her against him and attacked her mouth pulling them both back to the ground. She felt Kouga take the lead and position himself on top of her. What happened into telling him no! Screamed her saner part, but her saner part was quickly shushed by her wild part. For once her wild part was taking charge.

Kouga buried his smirk in the crook of her neck, he knew she wouldn't reject him. Especially after last night, he thought. He continued to fallow her neck until he reached her collar bone and dipped down to one of her mounds of maturity. By the gods did he love how she was made.

She was slowly losing all thought and feelings except the one he was creating. Her saner half had finally shut up and her wild half was ruling her now wanton body. She moaned as Kouga played with the stiffened peak of her breast. Maybe she should stop him though, and explain this….and last night. Her saner self said.

Seeing her inner mind argue with her body Kouga quickly kicked thing's up a level and placed his warm hand over what made her Kagome. He pushed in a finger to play with her womanly nub.

Was he trying to make her die of ecstasy? She arched into his hand wantonly and rode the feeling out. Yep her saner side was definitely taking a hike.

He loved the way her body was responding. He knew she was ready to receive him again. He pushed her legs apart again and placed his tip near her entrance and pushed in a little bit.

Kagome's eyes rolled back and she gripped the grass, and discarded clothes under them. "Kouga.." Kagome panted. This was so wrong but yet in a weird little way it was some what right.. She tried rolling her hips to get him farther in but he quickly caught her attempt.

He loved the way his large hands looked clutching her hips in the heat of passion. Just as he was about to fully complete her he herd a twig snap behind him. Kouga quickly swiveled his head around to see Inuyasha. Kouga's eyes widened, at a very clearly pissed Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes temporarily cleared as she wondered what on earth had stilled the wolf from ravishing her. She twisted her head and was shocked beyond comprehension, it was Inuyasha. She swallowed audibly.

Inuyasha stared at seen before him. Surely this was some sort of punishment his brain was forcing him to see. There was no way in Hell that Kagome, heck his Kagome, would be so intimately locked in an embrace with the wolf. "Kagome!" What the Hell!?" Inuyasha barked, no longer able to take the silence.

Words, well if you could call them that, spilled from her mouth. None of them coherent. "Inuyasha…I..I can explain" She mumbled. Fear choking her throat, she tried to block her exposed area's with her hands.

Kouga, smelling Kagome's fear decided to take action and spoke to Inuyasha. He wasn't worried about dog breath. "Well since you're a pup you wouldn't understand. Kagome is my woman, as I've always said and now I'm finally making that claim true." And with those words Kouga pushed his temporarily forgotten member into Kagome making her gasp and moan in shock and pleasure at the same time.

Inuyasha felt his demon rise to the surface. That bastard! She was his, and Kouga just had dared to claim Kagome and take her against her will! He was raping her right in front of him. He was dead for real this time. Inuyasha leapt at Kouga, his claws and teeth bared in a menacing pose.


	2. Note!

Author's Note

Hey sorry I haven't written lately, I promise to have a new chapter up soon. I've been busy with work and school and haven't really had a chance to write, but I promise a good chapter is in the making. And it's going to be pretty good….hopefully any way. If you have any ideas share if you want.----ME!


	3. The  Escape!

Inuyahsa's eyes had gone red with anger, he was going to tear Kouga apart and eat him for breakfast. Kagome was his and Kouga had kidnapped her and rapped her. He was going to die!

Kouga sighed in annoyance, here he was up to the hilt in Kagome and Inuyasha was charging across the meadow intent to kill him. Well he just couldn't let that happen. He had plans, that involved him and Kagome and he'd be damned if Inuyasha was going to ruin them. He had two options, one was to fight Inuyasha naked, and the second was to run off back to his cave with Kagome. Number two one the debate.

Kagome looked over her body and saw Inuyasha coming straight for them. Oh god, she thought. He was going to kill her and Kouga both, then go back to that dead bitch and have his necrophilia fill for the day. Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted onto Kouga's shoulder firemen style. What the hell?! She thought.

Kouga quickly put Kagome on his shoulder and called up his tornado. He was gone before you could count to two. Kouga smiled at the view while he was running. He got a good look at Kagome's ass. Man was it a great view he thought. He loved the way it giggled, he just couldn't wait till later. Kouga picked his pace up even more and headed for his cave.

Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. Sure she had a nice view of Kouga's taunt muscles but his shoulder in her stomach was killing her. She sure hopped they arrived at their destination soon. She had a lot to think about concerning Kouga, Inuyasha and her.

Inuyasha stood were Kouga and Kagome had just been, he couldn't believe he had let that basturd get away with Kagome. Inuyasha bent towards the ground and started to sniff at the ground. He about barfed, the ground reeked of sex. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand and walk a little ways away and re-sniffed the ground. No luck, the only sent they had left was the sex sent and he'd be dammed before he sniffed that again. He gave up, for the moment and headed towards his village. He knew that maybe the monk or Sango could help him possibly track the wolf and Kagome.

Kouga had finally reached the seclusion of his caves, but didn't feel quite ready to put Kagome down yet. Smiling to his self he decided to show off his prize to the rest of his clan. He switched her from her place at his shoulder to the one Inuyasha often used to carry her. He walked into his cave, and saw all of his people staring at them.

Kagome had blissfully blacked out sometime along the trip and was out of it as Kouga showed her off.

Ginta was the first to approach their leader. "Is she actually yours now?" Ginta asked as he stared at Kagome. He could defiantly see why Kouga chose her, because for a human she was nice. In fact real nice he thought as he felt himself grow a little.

Kouga shot Ginta a warning look. He could smell his kinsman's arousal. Ginta quickly looked away. Kouga cleared his throat." Yes she is mine now, and no I won't share so save your breath. She will be staying with us for awhile. Whatever she wants she gets. Understood?" His people nodded their head. "Good now Kagome and I are going to retire to my rooms. Knock at your own risk." Kouga added smiling. Kouga carried Kagome all the way to his rooms in the cave. His rooms were off limits to everyone, unless it was an emergency. His room was the only one with a door like thing to barricade others from seeing what he was doing.

Kouga laid Kagome on his bed of furs, he hoped she was comfortable. Kouga looked down at his prize, man was he one lucky wolf. He thought. Kouga got down on the bed next to Kagome and spooned her into his body. He could defiantly get used to this he thought as he put one hand on her stomach and used his other as a pillow. This was going to be come a habit, was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

BOO!

Well I decided to leave with a bit of a cliffy. Sorry there wasn't that much smutty stuff but I promise the next chapter will be. Don't worry I promise it'll come sooner.


	4. Cave Love!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and staring back at her was Kouga's chest. Reality came crashing down on her as the events of two days came back to her. "Oh God," She thought. In two days she had managed to get drunk, fuck Kouga and start a major problem between her and Inuyasha. Could her life get any worse?

Kagome just laid there for hours thinking of the situation she was now in, she wondered how she'd get out of this. Just as Kagome is about to get up she felt Kouga's hand on her ass twitch. Kagome had to admit that she did owe Kouga a lot and that he looked adorable as he slept. Kagome couldn't resist the erg she suddenly felt to run her hands up his chiseled chest. Maybe this hasn't been all bad, said a small voice in the back of her mind. Earlier Kagome had been pondering how she could pay Kouga back for the position she put him in, when suddenly her mind came up with the perfect plain, she smiled wickedly to herself.

Kagome leaned into Kouga's face and started to kiss his lips slowly. Kouga's eyes shot opened, he started to move but Kagome's hands on his chest stopped him. She pulled away from his lips,"Shh just do as I say." Kagome said seductively with a smile.

Kouga grinned, this was his vixen taking charge and he'd let her. Kouga complied as Kagome told him to lay on his back. He could already feel himself grow hard as he watched her.

Kagome watched Kouga get hard,he was huge, Kagome almost couldn't believe all that had fit inside of her. Gathering her wits back around her she decide to get back to her plan. Kagome parted Kouga's legs and crawled in between them and looked up at Kouga.

Kouga made eye contact with Kagome, he wondered what she was planning to do. Kagome was looking at him as if he was her prey for once.

Kagome ran her hands up his calf muscles and marveled at how well toned he was. Her wolf was defiantly built to perfection she thought. Kagome scooted up closer to Kouga's center. She loved the look in his eyes as he finally made sense of what she planned to do. Kagome removed her hands from his legs and lightly placed them around Kouga's manhood. She smiled to herself, this should be interesting she thought as she let her hands cup him and run the length of his cock.

Kouga thought he'd die of ecstasy. Kagome was currently massaging his balls and cock with her warm hands. He didn't know her little hands were so skilled, but just as he thought it couldn't get better it did.

Kogame loved the way he was whimpering but she wondered if she could make him moan. Kagome bent over Kouga and quickly took him into her mouth and began to lick and suck, she let her tongue do as it pleased as it licked around the tip tasting him. She found out that she didn't mind the taste of him.

He was surely dead, Kouga thought, as he moaned at her ministrations. Was she trying to make him insane? Well if she was she was certainly doing a great job of it.

Deciding to be daring she took her mouth off of him and smiled at his whimper of protest but she would soon remedy that she thought. Kagome climbed on top of Kouga and place his member against the outside of her womanhood, she let her hands stroke him as she spoke. "Is this what you want?" Kagome said as she lifted up and placed the tip of him in her entrance, she looked at him to see his fevered nod of approval. Her reply was sitting down on him with him fully sheathed inside of her. Kagome began a slow pace, taking her time watching him wither under her.

She was maddening him, her pace was driving him insane. With quick action he grabbed her hips and started to push her harder and harder down on his cock. "That's it, good…oh god that feels good." Kouga muttered as she started to fuck him even harder.

Kagome could feel herself getting ready to cum, and picked her speed up even more, she finally came when Kouga took one hand off her hip and moved it up to squeeze her breast. Kagome came with a scream, but Kouga still wasn't done.

While her body was still having after shocks of pleasure Kouga pulled Kagome off of him and got on his knees forcing Kagome to do the same. Kouga pushed her in the back and Kagome caching on to his intentions got on her hands and knees. Kouga quickly shoved his member into her, and could've cummed right then and there but he was going to have her cum one more time before he went. He wanted to make sure that if she ever left him, she would never forget him.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and moaned at the erotic sight behind her. Kouga had a fierce wild look on his face as he pounded into her and it turned her on even more.

Kouga seeing Kagome look back at him started to pound into her even harder. The sound of flesh smacking flesh resounded off the walls. He could feel her start to cum and felt his own orgasm start to build. In two more thrust both of them came, Kagome cummed screaming Kouga's name and Kouga howled Kagome's as he slumped over her backside using one hand to keep them steady. They're breath was erratic still but Kouga managed speech first. "So how was that for a wake up? Are you awake or do you need more of a wake up?"

Kagome had just managed to get her own breathing under control. "I'm awake I assure you, maybe later I might need more of a wake up call though.." Kouga smirked at this and bit Kagome's shoulder making her gasp. He felt himself harden in her, causing her to moan. "Are you sure?" Kouga asked again. Kagome couldn't believe it, they just had amazing sex and he was ready to go again! " I would really like a bath…..alone please." Kagome asked.

After a while later Kagome sat in Kouga's private hot spring thinking about what she needed to do. Kagome sighed and slipped farther into the springs, Kouga had some business to attend to so he left her for the rest of the day but said he would see her later that night to talk.

Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. In the chapters to come the plot will thicken and it'll be smut with a plot. lol


End file.
